The present invention relates to a discharge electrode, for use in an electrostatic precipitator.
Electrostatic precipitators are used, for instance to clean dust-laden gases deriving from different types of industrial plants, incinerating plants, and combustion plants.
An electrostatic precipitator also includes so called collecting electrodes, in addition to discharge electrodes. A potential difference is created between the discharge electrodes and the collecting electrodes with the aid of a voltage source, so as to generate an electric field in an area between said electrodes through which the dust-laden gas passes, wherein the dust particles settle on the collecting electrodes, so that the gas will be essentially clean of dust as it exits from the precipitator.
Preferably, D.C. voltage is used with the electrodes to obtain the greatest possible electric field strength at which a glow discharge or corona will be achieved, so as to obtain a maximum separation force on the individual dust particles and thereby achieve the best possible gas cleaning effect.
It is desirable to design the electrode element of the discharge electrode so that the generation of a glow discharge or corona will be stimulated, corrosion will be minimized, and good mechanical stability will be obtained. The design of the electrode element will, conveniently, enable the discharge electrodes to be manufactured and handled in a reasonable manner. It is also desirable that the discharge electrodes will require minimal service and will be highly effective.